Wiki Famosos esquecidos
' thumb|Estatueta do Oscar. thumb|Carrie Henn (Rebbeca 'Newt' Jorden em Aliens - 1986) O que é? Famosos Esquecidos é um núcleo de atrizes e atores que estão fora das telinhas, mas que continuam com sucesso em outros ramos artísticos. É uma intensa pesquisa realizada utilizando meios tecnológicos como a internet. Todas as pesquisas aqui são 100% originais, no entanto com alguma navegação básica o leitor(a) pode vir a deparar com textos semelhantes. E isso ocorrerá querendo ou não. Com a visita de diversos sítios a tarefa será de exatamente ser mais rico ou diferente da informação ali enquadrada. Nós vemos de forma constante blogs ou sites criando os famosos títulos "Como vivem os atores de tal filme hoje", "Por onde andam os atores X?". E nesta Wikia existem atores e atrizes que deixaram carreira da interpretação e seguiram outros setores de entretenimento ou mesmo outras profissões. Os textos por aqui serão da forma mais fieis possíveis com a realidade, sabemos que a internet pode ser um meio ou não confiável de informação. Mas com bastante esforço podemos extrair informações factuais e construir uma Wikia confiável quanto ao objetivo de 'Famosos Esquecidos'. Todos os arquivos que por ventura ainda forem fruto de pesquisa estarei estabelecendo algumas regras de legendas. Estas regras de legendas podem ser facilmente lidas como: "Pesquisando", "Analisando" disposto na própria página do ator ou atriz. Os leitores podem contribuir enviando para minha de lista de discussão dados que favorecem a pesquisa, mas peço encaredacidamente que os que querem contribuir não descartem inclusive fontes duvidosas. Na maioria das vezes uma informação não é exatamente falsa, mas sim deturpada. Critérios A publicação de artigos devem seguir certos critérios, nada que chateie muito o autor que queira contribuir. Mas este Wikia não é para registrar todo e qualquer perfil. Os critérios que uso para publicar são: * Tempo de ociosidade (Ex. Fez um filme em 1991 e fez outro em 2011) * Hiato (Ex. Fez um filme e nada mais) * Saída do ramo artístico (Ex. Caso como Carrie Henn) * Mudança de ramo artístico (Ex. Caso como Tami Stronach) * Não é cópia de informação, e sim verificação e postagem com suas palavras¹ Caso do "Se..." (Nota ¹) * Artigo repetido (informarei por mensagem que o arquivo foi apagado) * Artigo publicado deverá conter fontes (não será apagado, mas procurarei o autor sobre o fato) Confiabilidade do artigo thumb|Segurança e confiabilidade de informação Um núcleo de informação sobre pessoas que deixaram ou ainda continuam no ramo deve obedecer um padrão que ofereça a quem lê uma confiança que aquela informação é de fato real, e pálpável. Por isso desenvolvi o método que pode ser lido acima. E descrito neste texto sobre seu funcionamento e eficácia. Como uma espécie de critério, podemos considerar que as informações encontradas neste Wikia 'Famosos Esquecidos' será constantemente atualizado com dados que direcionem sempre a real condição dos famosos. *'Objetivo''' - Qual é o famoso(a) alvo da pesquisa; *'Método' - Não é exatamente revelado ao leitor(a). Mas utiliza-se cruzamento de dados para achar pistas quando a internet supôe. Para evitar redundâncias ou fatos-boatos, o que faço é realizar uma pesquisa extra-classe da internet; *'Pesquisa '- Ferramentas e o ambiente de pesquisa a serem definidos, em parte com o uso da internet. Mas como citado em métodos, inclusive qualquer outra fonte; *'Fontes' - A maior preocupação de quem lê uma informação. Especialmente se ela esta alocada na internet. A sua citação é otimizar e minimizar os efeitos de boatos; *'Publicação' - É realizada com uma estrutura uniforme entre todos os pesquisados. E sempre com a atenção se pelo menos aquela informação vinga. Não necessariamente que esteja 100% completa na primeira postagem. Mas é para isso que serve o próximo passo; *'Revisão' - É uma reciclagem de pesquisa e informação. Tanto de revisão de fontes e publicação. A revisão serve justamente para garantir que o artigo seja fielmente consolidado como a informação oficial. Lista dos encontrados Read in english Click here for read this page in english. Categoria:Entertainment Categoria:Music Categoria:Movies